Expect the Unexpected
by this gleek has super powers
Summary: Quinn goes over to see Brittany & Santana a virigin ignore season 1 and left a lesbian. Story is somewhat better than summary! Pezberry & Quitt. Enjoy!


"Let's text Q, she should hang with us. I miss her." Brittany said while hanging upside down on her bed.

"Kk, Britt." Santana smiled while she opened up her phone

_*Beep, beep, beep*_

"Sure thing, be there soon." The text read.

_15 minutes later..._

"Hey, Q! Come on! Santana's waiting." Britt beamed at the other blonde Cheerio.

(this takes place during season 2, Duets)

"Hey Brittz. What have you guys been up to?" Quinn smiled back.

"Making out, mostly." Brittany smiled.

Quinn laughed at Britt's honesty.

"You aren't planning on doing that while I'm here, right" Quinn laughed.

Brittany's face got serious. "No, we're planning on doing it with you."

"What? N-no, I-I-I'm not gay."

"Neither are we, it's just friends talking with their tounges super close." Santana said as she walked down the stairs. Quinn could tell the had done more than make out because Santana's top was on backwards.

"I-Sam! I'm dating Sam."

"No you aren't. Just trust us. You'll love it." Brittany said while pulling me onto the couch.

I was going to protest, but before i could, Brittany's mouth was on mine.

I was trying so hard not to moan when she started sucking on my neck, but I failed.

"Mmm, B-britt."

I could hear Santana moaning on the chair, I knew she was masturbating.

Brittany removed my top and bra, and then started sucking on my nipple, while playing with my other one.

Santana crawled over and started french kissing me.

"S-san, Britt. Uhhhh."

Suddenly there was a creak, and the front door opened.

"Britty? We're home!"

SHIT! It was her mom!

"Oh, hello Quinn, Santana. Having fun?"

She looked at my half naked body with no surprise at all.

Then something happened that scared the shit out of me. Puck walked in.

"Hey Ms. P, ready for me to rock your-holy shit!"

Puck stood there speechless looking at us.

"Hey, Puck." Santana said like it was no big deal that he just walked in on us almost having sex!

Puck pulled out his phone and took a picture after Ms. Pierce went upstairs.

"Fuck you, Puck!" I got up and ran after him, trying to get the picture.

"Hey, hey! Calm down! I won't show it to anyone!" Puck defended himself.

"Bullshit! Delete it now!" I was going to continue chasing him until I remembered I was topless. Apparently Puck remembered too, because he took a photo of me.

"Puck!"

"Sorry, got to go, cougar awaits." Puck ran up the stairs and I scoffed.

"Don't you find it a little, I don't know, weird, that Puck is sleeping with your mom?"

"Not really. They do it all the time."

"That's disgusting." I wrinkled my nose at the thought.

"Shall we continue?" Brittany said with a wink.

"I can't, I've got a date." Santana grabbed her stuff.

"With whoooo?" I asked.

"You'll see." And with that, Santana left.

"What 'bout you, Q?" Brittany turned to me.

"Let's do it."

With Santana...

"God dammit mom! ¿dónde está mi maquillaje?" I asked my mom for my make up, the bitch was always stealing it.

"Lo necesito!" Oh, great, she "needs it"

"I need it more! I have a date!"

"Bueno! Bueno! Who with? Brittany?"

"No, her name is Rachel."

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"She is the most beautiful girl in the world, mami."

"Great! Bueno, Santana, can I meet her?"

"Si, mami. Now make up, please. Thank you. Te quiero."

"Te quiero."

_1 hour later._

"Santana! Racahel is here!"

"Un minuto, mami"

_15 minutes later._

"Hey, Rach. You look pretty."

"Thank you, San. You look very beautiful yourself."

"I'll leave you two beautiful ladies alone." Mami Lopez said as she went upstairs.

"Your mom is very nice. She was asking me all these questions."

"Well, that's just great. Thank you very much, mami." Santana said sarcastically.

"No, no! She's so sweet!"

"I know. So, where do you want to go?"

"Wherever is fine."

"Great, let's go."

We walked to my car and I opened up the door for her.

"Thanks, you're so chivilarous."

"Thanks, I think." I opened up my door and climbed in.

She giggled and my heart skipped a beat.

Hold up, I'm Santana Lopez for god sakes. I don't fall in love.

I looked over at Rachel singing to herself.

Cancel that, I think I just fell in love.

With Quinn & Brittany...

"That was the best sex I've had in my life." Quinn sighed

"Ditto." I sighed back.

"It was seriously-"

"I think I love you."

"W-what? No, no you can't." Quinn got up and started to gather up her clothes.

"Why not?"

"I'm not gay, Brittany. I'm not."

"But we just had-"

"I'm NOT!"

"Quinn, I get it. Coming out is hard, but admitting it to yourself is harder. Just remember, there are other people just like you that-"

Quinn started crying, and I got up and hugged her. "B-britt, I-I can't do it. I can't handle all the looks, and the talks-"

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. I love you enough to not tell anyone."

"I-I lo-"

"You don't have to say it if you don't want to."

"I love you Brittany."

"I love you too, Quinnie."

"Sanny! It's gorgeous!"

"You're gogeous, Rach." Shit. Did I just say that?

"I- you're sweet. Seriously though, This hidden river is amazing."

"I know, I come here to think all the time."

"About?"

"You, mostly." Santana leaned in to kiss Rachel, but Rachel pulled away.

"I'm still dating Finn, you know."

"Why? You told me you loved me in the janitors closet."

"I do, but I love him too. And I can't just break up with him!"

"Yes you can, he's just a stupid boy!"

"Santana, I do love you, but if I'm dating Finn, no one will tease me, or you. I'm doing because i love y-"

"No! Your doing it because you want the popularity. If your with 'Lesbo Santana' you'll get a thousand slushies a day. If you're with Finn, it'll only be down to 999 slushies. I get it. Thank you, for letting me be heartbroken for the billionth time in my life."

Santana got up, grabbed her bag, and left.

"Santana! No, wait!"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Santana was gone now, and Rachel broke down.

"HOW THE HELL DO I GET OUT OF HERE!" Rachel screamed in frustration.

The next day...

"Mmm, Quinn." Brittany moaned.

It was lunch time at McKinley High, and Brittany and Quinn were waiting for Santana to reveal who her date was.

"Wait, I think I hear someone."

"It's just me!" Santana yelled through the door. "There's no one out here, you can come out of the closet. Ahaha, see what I did there?"

"Santana." Quinn growled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Calm it."

Quinn opened up the door.

"Santana! You said no one was out here!"

"It's just Ber- Rachel."

"Did you just call her Rachel?"

_Santana's POV_.

Yeah, me and Rachel made up. She showed up at my house 1 hour after the fight with flowers. Then she sang _Drive By _by_ Train. _I broke down crying and then we did it in her car. Romantic, right?

"Yeah, Quinn. I did. She's my girlfriend." I shrugged.

"She- her?"

"Yes."

"W-why? And she just heard the whole god damn conversation. She- my life is over!"

Quinn started to cry.

"I won't tell anyone, I know what you are going through."

"Thank- thank you."

"Hey, would you look at that. A bunch of lesbos." I turned around to punch Karofsky in the face, but before I could, the four of us were hit by slushies.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Quinn screamed.

"Why would you do that?" Brittany yelled.

"Not my fault you're all lesbos."

"What? Where did you hear-"

"Finn." Karofsky said as he walked away.

"What?" Quinn said quietly.

"Rachel?" I turned to Rach.

"When I broke up with him, he must have figured it out." Rachel explained.

"How did Karofsky find out about Brittz and I?" Q asked.

"I have no idea." Rachel started to cry.

I took her in my arms and looked at Britt and Q, who were now crying and hugging.

Suddenly, Quinn tore away from Britt and ran down the hall.

"Quinn!``

Brittany ran after her.

I ran into the choir room, where the glee kids were sitting already.

"YOU! YOU TOLD KAROFSKY ABOUT ME AND BRITTANY!"

"What? No I didn`t-"

_**SLAP.**_

"What the hell Quinn? It wasn't me!"

"Don't! Don't lie to me Puck!YOU were the only one who saw it happen!"

"Yeah, I saw it, yeah, I still have the pics, but I didn't tell anyone."

"Then who did? Cause everyone knows. EVERYONE."

"Q! Calm down!" Brittany ran in and held me in her arms.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be okay." Brittany soothed.

"Puck, seriously. Did you tell?"

"No, I swear."

"Who did then?" Brittany asked calmly.

"Hmm, well. Who else was there?" Pucksaid as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Santana!" He answered his own question.

"What, no! She wouldn't do that!"

"Uhm, even though I'm really confused, I think she would." Kurt interjected.

"No, she wouldn't, because she's going through the same thing!" Brittany said, trying to defend her friend.

"Britt!" Santana stood in the door, horrified at what just happened.

Santana turned around, pushing Rachel out of the way, and ran down the hall, crying.

"Santana!" I yelled and ran after her, Brittany on my tail.

The rest of the glee club stood there, speechless.


End file.
